starpoint_gemini_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Blueprints/@comment-96.30.130.211-20150104201742
HELLO HELLO! I have something many of you may be interested, after an exhaustive search online and finding nothing I have throught trial and error discovered all the values for the blueprints in game in the save file of your game. if you go to C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\SteamApps\common\Starpoint Gemini 2\Saves (by default) and open any save you edit many things, from your current credits to your ships load out. The values for everything are unique and I by no means know everything, before you do any editing save the game file elsewhere to ensure you can return in case you make any mistakes. if you scroll down to "QuestItems:" you can put any quest item (including blue prints into your items inventory). some numbers repeat so I have left them out in case you put 2 in at once. IF YOU ADD ANYTHING ADJUST THE TOTAL QUEST ITEMS NUMBER WRITTEN NEXT TO "QuestItems:" The values corresponding to the actual items are as follows: Numbers 1 to 27 are actual quest items, ignore them, as you will get those during the campaign, otherwise i expect your game would crash. I pleced them in here in case you delete what you should already have. 1. Data core Terrgud 2. Data core avalon 3. Data core raffle 4. fuel casing 5. Data core yukon 6. Data core sion 7. Data core galahad 8. Forged papers 9. Redemption Flight path 10. Ridley's report 11. starpoint defences 12. imperial security node 13. Ridleys computer virus 14. energy core 15. food supplies 16. medical supplies 17. decifer core 18. explosive device 19. industrial power core 20. RAS 21. Gilgaresh Blueprint 22. Hexa corp weapons Blueprint 23. Cyborg prototype 24. phasing detector 25. sheild Blueprint 26. report from kepler 27. Aethera mission report Numbers 28 to 40 are unused weapon Blueprints that just repeat, THESE DO NOT DROP IN GAME so i expect they are older versions of the weapons that would probably crash the game. ALL WEAPON BLUEPRINTS ARE LISTED LATER IN THIS LIST. 41. Artefact (max 50, I would do 49 so you can complete it once you get 1 artefact) Numbers 42 to 49 are repeat weapons as well, same as listed above, I will list them later in this list. 50. Nebula ship Blueprint pc. 51. Nebula Ship Blueprint 52. Solar ship Blueprint pc. 53. Solar ship Blueprint 54. Interstellar ship Blueprint pc. 55. Interstellar ship Blueprint Numbers 56 to 61 are unused. 62. Faulkners Cargo -----------------SHIP ENHANCEMENTS------------------- 63. Hyper Blueprint pc. 64. Hyper Blueprint 65. Marathon Blueprint pc. 66. Marathon Blueprint 67. Traveller Blueprint pc. 68. Traveller Blueprint 69. Onyx Blueprint pc. 70. Onyx Blueprint 71. Apparatus Blueprint pc. 72. Apparatus Blueprint 73. Perpetuum Blueprint pc. 74. Perpettum Blueprint 75. Scorpio Blueprint pc. 76. Scorpio Blueprint 77. Entangler Blueprint pc. 78. Entangler Blueprint 79. Octopus Blueprint pc. 80. Octopus Blueprint 81. Hawkeye Blueprint pc. 82. Hawkeye Blueprint 83. X-ray Blueprint pc. 84. X-ray Blueprint 85. Receptor Blueprint pc. 86. Receptor Blueprint 87. Defiant Blueprint pc. 88. Defiant Blueprint 89. Stronghold Blueprint pc. 90. Stronghold Blueprint 91. Hoplite Blueprint pc. 92. Hoplite Blueprint 93. Flux Blueprint pc. 94. Flux Blueprint 95. Electra Blueprint pc. 96. Electra Blueprint 97. Nucleus Blueprint pc. 98. Nucleus Blueprint 99. Compiler Blueprint pc. 100. Compiler Blueprint 101. Arcturus Blueprint pc. 102. Arcturus Blueprint 103. Shuffler Blueprint pc. 104. Shuffler Blueprint 105. Stalker Blueprint pc. 106. Stalker Blueprint 107. Vision Blueprint pc. 108. Vision Blueprint 109. Shadowdancer Blueprint pc. 110. Shadowdancer Blueprint ------------------------FIGHTER and such for hangers ---------------------- 111. Lupus Blueprint pc. 112. Lupus Blueprint 113. Canis Blueprint pc. 114. Canis Blueprint 115. Assassin Blueprint pc. 116. Assassin Blueprint --------------------------ITEM BLUEPRINTS-------------------------------- 117. Super T-Drive Blueprint pc. 118. Super T-Drive Blueprint 119. S-R Nanobot Blueprint pc. 120. S-R Nanobot Blueprint 121. Disabler Blueprint pc. 122. Disabler Blueprint 123. EMP Torpedo Blueprint pc. 124. EMP Torpedo Blueprint 125. S-R Salvage beacon Blueprint pc. 126. S-R Salvage Beacon Blueprint -------------------------WEAPONS--------------------------- 127. Gladius Blueprint pc 128. Gladius Blueprint 129. Rhyno Blueprint pc. 130. Rhyno Blueprint 131. Axis Blueprint pc 132. Axis Blueprint 133. Tenant Blueprint pc. 134. Tenant Blueprint 135. Stryker Blueprint pc. 136. Stryker Blueprint 137. Shiva Blueprint pc. 138. Shiva Blueprint 139. Annaconda Blueprint pc. 140. Annaconda Blueprint 141. Entropy Blueprint pc 142. Entropy Blueprint 143. Gemini Blueprint pc. 144. Gemini Blueprint 145. Athena Blueprint pc. 146. Athena Blueprint -------------------------AXR- 400 OFFICER----------------- 147. AXR-400 Blueprint pc. 148. AXR-400 Blueprint From here onward I knwo the ships repeat starting at 149 being the neblua Blueprint pc. in the same order as listed above. Enjoy!